Amar lo In-Amable
by Nami-23
Summary: Él dijo que la desarmaría y la reconstruiría "Hmf, las personas como tú, no sobreviven en este mundo". Ella sonrió y negó dócilmente "Mi madre me dijo una vez, que debía…" "¿Te has enamorado de mí?" (Universo Alterno–SasuHina)
1. ¿Que somos?

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La imagen tampoco me pertenece. La historia si es completamente mía (asi de cursi y todo) :'3

 **Rated : M **_escenas sexuales +18_ (si no es de tu agrado no leas, por favor!)

 **Pareja** : _Sasuke Uchiha_ y _Hinata Hyuuga._

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _..."Recuerdan..."_

* * *

 **Amar lo In-Amable**

.

 **Capitulo I: ¿Que somos?**

.

 __ La mentira es la vieja amiga del pretexto perfecto para conocernos. Se necesita de más de uno para que exista._

 _El que miente, y los que creen._

 _Por ello es que no hay nada más triste que... aquel que se miente así mismo__

.

.

La tenía en paños menores bajo su cuerpo. Acostada. En su propia cama, invadiéndola con su aroma, ¿Cuántas veces había querido tenerla así? Callada. Comprendiendo que las personas, el mundo, no son una paleta de pinturas completa con colores, sino todo lo contrario, una gama de grises que en contadas, pocas, casi nulas ocasiones, pueden considerarse que se ven arcoíris con un sol ficticio. Un sol que día a día se va a pagando. Como la humanidad. Como ella, quien se veía más pequeña de lo que realmente era, y el morbo de aquel detalla le impedía apartar su mirada oscura del nácar de la joven.

Dejo un camino húmedo con su lengua, desde la hendidura del cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo. Los jadeos de la joven, quien rondaba recién en sus veintiún años, eran la manifestación necesaria para saber que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Había un miedo inherente en aquellas pupilas transparentes, debido, quizás, a la oscuridad de la alcoba. Llevando sus manos por detrás de la espalda suave y curvilínea, se dispuso a desprender aquel corpiño sin armazón que rebelaría sus pezones erectos.

"Quédate quieta" Ordeno.

El cuerpo menudo se retorcía a cada toque, únicamente se estaba tiesa cuando él se detenía. La mujer no se daba cuenta del poder que con aquella simple acción le otorgaba. El moreno si lo sabía. Lo supo desde la primera vez que conversaron, donde su voz rasposa consiguió sonrojarla y su característico gestos pedantes hacían que ella desviara su rostro ovalo del de él. Adoro, desde la primera vez, hace ya dos años, como aquellas hebras lacias de tonos índigos como las noches despejadas – _como esta noche_ – se contorneaban cual cortina de seda en los pómulos redondeados, ocultándole sus sonrojos.

Ahora, aquella cortina de cabello se hallaba apelmazada bajo ambos. Enredada. El sudor de ella y los tirones de él y de sus roses, desasieron aquella defensa revelando el brillo de lágrimas nerviosas que se acumulaban en los parpados inferiores de la menor.

"Nunca he hecho _esto_ " Confeso inquieta. Las manos femeninas se mantenían aún aferradas a las sabanas de la cama. No había podido tocarlo luego de que los pasos de los dos, él dirigiéndola a ella, los condujeron hasta el dormitorio del departamento. Sus dedos delgados y finos se encontraban sudorosos tanto como sus palmas y su… "Yo-"

"Lo sé. Basta con ver cómo te relacionas con los demás hombres para notarlo" Gruño. "Eres virgen"

No fue una pregunta, pero ella decidió tomarla como si lo fuera.

"Si, lo soy…" Jadeo. El contacto de las miradas de ambos fue roto por ella quien desvió su vista hacia algún punto lejano entre las brumas de los ángulos de las paredes del cuarto. Quiso explorar algo más de la vida privada del hombre que tenía encima. Pero no hallo nada.

No había nada para conocer.

Él consiguió desprender finalmente el brasear blanco. Una prenda tan simple y poco provocativa. "Mírame, Hinata... Has estado de acuerdo con venir conmigo, y entregarte a mí, así que mírame."

"¿Dolerá?" La duda fue humilde. Transparentaba el hecho que ella quería esta situación, pero temía. El miedo a lo desconocido, es propio de quien valora su vida.

"Un poco" Susurro al momento de retirar completamente la última prenda superior. Arrojo el corpiño hacia alguna parte del piso, junto con la demás ropas. Acerco sus labios hasta los de ella "La próxima vez, ya no dolerá."

"Esta, bien…" Hinata entendió que habría una segunda vez, o más. El contacto de la boca del uno y el otro prosiguió al punto de robarse el aire. No había gentileza en el beso, la lengua de él se adentraba a la cavidad luchando por el dominio. Ganando inminentemente. Él solo quería satisfacerse así mismo. Marcarla, y si era posible, _destrozarla_. Eso ella, lo sabía perfectamente. Ambos separaron sus labios del uno y el otro para respirar. "Confió en ti, Sasuke"

No eran pareja. No era siquiera amigos, al menos como ella entendía el concepto de amigos. ¿Qué relación abría entre ambos? No lo sabía. ¿Profesor y alumna? ¿Dos conocidos que se cruzaban en los pasillos de la facultad para saludarse y platicar? Realmente no importaban lo que eran. Si no, quienes eran; _personas rotas antes los ojos del uno y el otro._ Y solo uno de los dos, era quien verdaderamente estaba completo.

"Hmf..." El moreno no replico, a sabiendo que aquella confianza no se la merecía. Nadie debería confiar en quienes tratan de destruirte para volver a rearmarte por mero capricho. Pero ella, como algunas pocas personas que llegan a creer en la gente, lo hacía. Era tan honesta, tan ingenua, que llegaba a lacerarle el alma. Ella usurpo sus pensamientos, y él estaba dispuesto a mostrarle el mundo como realmente es. Como él lo ve.

Bajando del rostro de ella, se posición sobre su pezón derecho, el cual tomo con sus labios. Amamantándose de aquella piel sensible de tono rosado. Lo aprisiono, succiono con ahínco y lamio repetidas veces mientras conducía su mano diestra hasta el seno izquierdo. Reacomodo su propio torso, mucho más pesado y amplio, sobre el de la joven. Sus pelvis se rozaron, y fue el primer gemido que emitió aquellos labios que se cerraban por voluntad propia. La femineidad humedecida de ella había hecho contacto por sobre las ropas con el miembro erecto de él.

"Iaah…" No fue exactamente un genuino gemido. Se escuchó como el chirrido propio de un sobresalto, pero aun así, a él le valía.

El hombre sonrió y masajeo con mayor presión y succión, quizás lastimando en el acto, los pezones. La mano aún libre de él, tomo una de las de ellas jalándola para que soltase la frazada y siguiera el curso que deseaba. Llevo aquella mano sudorosa, que se prendía como la de una niña a la suya, hasta el bulto de su pantalón.

En todo aquel acto, mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de su ex-estudiante de hace dos años.

"Despréndeme el pantalón"

"¿Q-que?" El dueto de ojos aperlados y turbados, revelaban confusión.

Sasuke se irguió con sus rodillas, despegando su tórax al descubierto y fornido del curvilíneo. Acerco lascivamente su boca hasta el oído de ella "Despréndeme el pantalón."

Tragando saliva dificultosamente, mirando aquellos iris ónix que volvían apoderarse de todo el campo de su visión, vacilo. Sus dedos fueron lentamente separándose de la mano de él y tomo el cierre del jean. Le pareció escucharlo suspirar aliviado cuando el sonido de la cremallera revelo que estaba cometiendo su pedido. Por un instante el cerro los ojos y las facciones oscas y fruncidas de su rostro se suavizaron. Sobre ella estaba un hombre de más de treinta años con la camisa de trabajo desprendida. Un adulto que aparentaba carecer de amabilidad.

Sonrió con empatía hacia él. Deshizo el agarre de su mano izquierda de las sabanas y acuno la mejilla del otro, justo en el momento de desprender el cierre y el botón que aprisionaba el miembro masculino. Rozo, no tan accidentalmente con el dorso de su muñeca derecha, la dureza que había por debajo del bóxer negro.

"Sigue"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tks…" Nuevamente la mano la guio hasta hacer que la de Hinata se colase por debajo del elástico de su prenda íntima. "Así"

Con cautela, recorrió lo que por primera vez por el tacto, reconocía como propio del sexo masculino. El concepto de _falo_ aprendido en el primer año de la carrera de Psicología, en la asignatura de Psicoanálisis, le parecio absurdo. ¿Cómo una mujer podría desarrollar envidia del pene? Siendo que él, el primer hombre que tocaba de aquella forma, se veía como un prisionero de sí mismo ante sus deseos.

Corrió la tela dejando liberado el bulto. Su palma rodeo la longitud dura, sorprendiéndose esta vez con inocencia, de la vellosidad que había en la base del tronco del mismo. La sudoración en su palma tibia, recorrió en forma de vaivén, subiendo y bajando, el ancho y largo del miembro.

"¿Así está bien?"

"Si… _grph…_ continua _"_

"Dime si hago algo mal, Sasuke" Pidió ella, aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de su mano. Él no contesto.

Pensó que durante el coito, al menos en la primera vez, sentiría la curiosidad inminente de saber, de ver, como era la anatomía completa del otro. Pero no. Su curiosidad de no perder los gestos faciales de él, era lo que le importaba. Incapaz de siquiera pestañear. Temiendo que fuese a hacer alguna mueca diferente… Quizás, su peculiar interés en los gestos faciales se debiera a que ella pospuso durante demasiado tiempo el mantener relaciones sexuales. O tal vez, el hecho de haber ingresado a un departamento donde no había nada que marcara que le pertenecía a alguien que vivía ahí desde hace más de una década.

No habian fotos.

No habian recuerdos.

No había nada en las paredes de tonos ocres… Paredes vacías.

Quería saber, por más ínfimo que fuese de información, quien era su antiguo profesor. Qué clase de vida tenia, Uchiha Sasuke. Alguien que se niega a ver lo hermoso que es el mundo, y las personas que están con ellos.

"Ya es suficiente" La detuvo. El sudor en su frente, y el pre-eyaculación que experimentaba, le indicaron que ya estaba en su límite. Con sumo cuidado ella soltó la extremidad, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de acariciar su rostro "Para ser la primera vez que masturbas a un hombre… lo has hecho bien."

"Etto…" Se quedó sin saber que responder. Dejo caer sus manos nuevamente a los costados. Las sabanas se sintieron frías, ante la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de él. El rubor inundo las mejillas, pómulos, hasta el cuello níveo de la chica.

"Hmf, ¿Recién ahora te sonrojas?" Sasuke quiso reírse. Bufarse de la torpeza de ella. Mas sus vocablos prosiguieron por cuenta propia. Hinata era tan… "Eres tan extraña, Hyuuga. Tan diferente al resto de las mujeres."

El moreno ya había tenido contacto, con diferente clase de personas, aunque nunca antes encontró nada peculiar en ellos. Nada que llamara su interés. Desde el sencillo, puro, y benevolente, hasta el complejo, hosco y malicioso. Toda la gente le parecía igual de insignificante. Solo para una noche. Para _un polvo_. ¿Por qué con Hinata sería distinto? ¿Por la situación en la que se conocieron? No. ¿Por qué ella era su opuesto? Podría ser… Había algo entre ambos, que por separado no podía explicarlo, y estando juntos era difícil sino imposible para él descifrar.

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Depende…" El Uchiha quedo en rodillas, entre medio de las piernas de ella, mirándola con superioridad. Una de sus cejas se arqueo al contemplar el torso de Hinata al descubierto. Los senos de ella, cuando la ve caminar, le parecían atrayentes. Blandos, curvilíneos. La palaba indicada sería, _femeninos_. "Depende desde que perspectiva lo diga."

"Ya veo…" La azulina no quiso continuar indagando. Le incomodaba él que observara sus pechos. Por instinto de pudor, llevo sus manos para cubrirse, sin embargo un firme agarre en cada uno de sus antebrazos la detuvo.

Los dedos de él recorrieron sus brazos bajando sin cuidado, contorneando la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la cadera. Las uñas cortas del hombre se aferraron al contorno de sus muslos. Lentamente, empezó a deslizar las bragas. "¿Usas otra clase de lencería, aparte de _esta_?"

Se oyó despectivo. La pregunta repercutía con un deje de fastidio… ¿Debía responderle? La cabeza de Hinata asintió, manifestando que si tenía otra clase de ropa interior, solo que jamás imagino que tendría que usarla justamente para hoy. Se suponía que esta noche iba a ser una juntada de conocidos y amigos. Fue una lástima que la reunión haya terminado tan abruptamente cuando él la jalo y llevo lejos del resto.

Fue una pena para los demás, quienes no estaban enterados de nada.

"Esto sí que es una sorpresa" Sasuke sonrió ante el monte de venus, el cual estaba a la mita de descubierto "Te depilas la entrepierna, pero no has tenido sexo nunca antes… ¿Umh? ¿Qué debería pensar, Hyuuga?"

"Es por higiene" Chillo en defensa.

"¿Higiene?" Repitió el Uchiha, sin encontrar conexión alguna entre la palaba dicha y la ausencia de vellosidad púbica.

"Hai…" Hinata rogo porque no le pidiera explicaciones. No sabría cómo explicarle que pese a nunca haber tenido relaciones, asistía desde inicio de la pubertad a la ginecóloga.

"Supongo que es mejor" Murmuro él, retirando finalmente la prenda.

"No entiendo… ¿Por qué sería mejor?"

Decidió ignorar la pregunta de ella.

Las piernas de la joven quedaron extendidas a los costados de las rodillas de él. Retiro la última prenda que la vestía. Inmediatamente se pus rígida, con los muslos apretados unos contra otros y las rodillas tan juntas como le era posible. Sasuke bufo. Quien hubiese dicho que Hinata era de reacciones lentas, estaba completamente equivocado.

"Separa la piernas"

"N-no creo que sea una buena idea…" Tartamudeo.

"Hinata" El tono de Sasuke salió condescendiente, y se mosqueo consigo mismo por sonar blando con ella. A su mente, vino ciertas palabras que le había dicho, hace ya dos años, justo cuando ella le entrego el examen con el que finalizo exitosamente la materia que cursaba con él: _…"Hmf, las personas como tú, no sobreviven en este mundo"…_

Desesperadamente quería cambiarla. Destruirla y reconstruirla. Pero, empezó a sentir, que era ella la que lo estaba desarmando a él.

"…" La aludida trago saliva duramente. Sus ojos se dirigieron por toda la habitación, escapando de los de Sasuke. Lentamente sus rodillas se fueron despegando. La braga siguió el recorrido de las otras prendas que se hallaban en el suelo. "Sea gentil"

¿Gentil? ¿Amable? Esas eran cualidades que para nada concordaban con su persona. Extrañamente no pudo negarse. "Lo seré"

Las manos ásperas, en comparación de la piel tersa de las piernas femeninas, recorrieron todo el largo del inicio de sus glúteos hasta las rodillas. Agachando el rostro, por entre las piernas de la menor, se dispuso aspirar el aroma embriagador de la vagina. Por lo general no tenía ese detalle con las mujeres que traía a su cama. Le desinteresaba a que olían. Pero ella no era una demás, ella era Hinata Hyuuga.

"¿Qué esta… que está haciendo?"

"Así dolerá menos" Mintió.

Él abrió lo máximo que le permitió las piernas de ella, la escucho contener un sollozo de espanto o miedo ante la carencia de la respuesta a su duda, Sasuke adentro su lengua por sobre los pieles de los labios mayores de la intimidad. Olía a canela. Una canela espesa y adulzada. Pero sabía a sal… como el agua pura del mar.

Lengüeteo el clítoris, y obtuvo el ansiado jadeo de placer que había esperado escuchar desde un inicio.

"A _mhg_ …"

Personas como ella no sobreviven en este mundo.

Hombre como él, solo se engañan a sí mismos.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Este fics es un regalo de mi parte, por todos los lemons que he pospuesto… He cumplido hace poco 18 años, al fin me siento preparada para publicar mi primer historia con una temática más fuerte que las que anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre ¡Gracias por leer mis locas ideas! n-n**

 **¡El siguiente capitulo, sera el ultimo!**

 _ **Sayo~**_


	2. Medio Mentira, Medio Verdad

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **_Masashi Kishimoto._** La imagen tampoco me pertenece. La historía si es completamente mía (así de cursí y todo) :'3

 **Ratet : M** _escenas sexuales +18_ _(si no es de tu agrado no leas, por favor)_

 **Pareja : **_Sasuke Uchiha_ _y Hinata Hyuga_

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 _…"Recuerdan"…_

* * *

 **Amar lo In-Amable**

 **.**

 **Capitulo II: Medio Mentira, Medio Verdad**

 **.**

 __ Las mentiras tienen patas cortas, puede correr, moverse, comunicarse, y vivir._

 _La verdad no._

 _La verdad no puede hacer nada por sí misma. Solo estar ahí, posiblemente estancada._

 _Y es por eso que yo intentare ser para ti, esa medio mentira esa medio verdad, que trate de traerte y mantenerte en la realidad__

 **.**

 **.**

La empotro en una posición conocida como 'a cuatro'. Los gemidos de la chica inundaron la habitación, y le pareció oírle sollozar del goce. Era tan sensible. Todo el cuerpo de Hinata estaba marcado, desde esta noche, por su tacto, por su boca, había roto la barrera de su virginidad hace minutos, la tomo y marco como suya sin detenerse a pedirle permiso. Quizás allí, en ese instante, Sasuke considero que al fin la había _desarmado_. Le sonrió gozoso de ello, estuvo triunfante por adelantado. Ella había experimentado la sensación de un dolor lacerante, que la dividía en dos, y él aún disfrutaba de un profundo placer en su virilidad. La había hecho comprender el mundo mediante sus ojos. _Un mundo gris_ , en el que solo el dominante obtiene lo que anhela, y las personas suaves y amables como ella, estaban destinadas a perecer bajo los brazos del más fuerte.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo que le borro su sonrisa y le obligo a girarla, manteniéndola en la postura actual, en un estado completo de sumisión, ella… ella… Cuando él la desvirgo, ella no lloro. No sufrió. No lo maldijo. Por el contrario, los iris grises de ella brillaron, pareciendo mirarle entre la bruma de sudor y profunda oscuridad que envolvía la habitación, que le envolvía a ambos, con una eterna devoción.

Pese a todas sus palabras acidas, al daño constante que ejercía sobre su persona, el menosprecio a la pureza y bondad de su trato, ella aún seguía entera, seguía inmune al daño, y él… ¡¿Qué estaba sucediéndole a él?!

"Eres tan, malditamente estrecha" Blasfemo, no obteniendo palabra coherente por parte de la mujer.

Hinata emitía agudos jadeos, los cuales provocaban que Sasuke perdiera su cordura y aumentara el ritmo de las estocadas. Era un vaivén que empezó siendo completamente desigual, donde la inexperiencia de ella le impedía si quiera moverse y que dejo en un comienzo que lo hiciera todo él. Por eso no se opuso cuando a fuerza bruta el Uchiha la tomo de una de sus piernas, las cual elevo completamente empuñándose dentro de ella, y termino por ponerla boca abajo.

Ella acepto que en el sexo era una ignorante. Pero el estar aquí con él, al menos para la joven, significaba mucho más que el rose de cuerpos.

"U _mg_ … ¡agh!"

"Tendrás que empezar a hablar para que te entienda, Hinata" Manifestó con cierta ironía. Las manos del profesor se ciñeron a la cintura femenina, acariciando con las yemas de sus pulgares la línea divisora que recorría la curva de la espalda.

"Sasuke… siento… siento un _agh_ , cosquilleo extraño"

"¿Así?" El aludido sonrió ladinamente. Ella se estaba refiriendo al clímax, pero prefirió burlársele por un rato más. La inocencia, llegaba a ser interesante hasta cierto punto. Tan solo hasta cierto punto. "Háblame de ese… _grr_ , cosquilleo."

"N-no puedo… ¡ _Iagh_!"

"Habla Hinata"

"No"

"¿A no? Umh, ¿Por qué?" Deslizando su mano diestra, por sobre el torso de ella, tomo uno de sus pezones y lo masajeo. Un gemido más intenso que los anteriores, acompañado de la primera contracción vaginal, le indicaron que como él, ella también estaba cerca de su límite. "¿Acaso, nunca te has masturbado? ¿Eh?"

"N-no me pida que conteste, _iagh,_ eso…"

Fue gracias a la escasa luz de la noche que se colaba por el ventanal, que pudo percibir el estado de agitación y sudoración en su propio pecho y en las piernas de su ex alumna. Ya no estaba ante la apariencia de la recatada jovencita que curso su materia, la cual le escondía gestos y miradas tras aquellas hebras azules que nuevamente le entorpecían el poder ver su rostro. Ambos con las rodillas incrustadas en el lio de sabanas, estaban conociendo una faceta extraña en la forma habitual y calmada de ser de los dos.

Al menos de su parte, él era el primero en verla de aquella manera.

"Supondré entonces que… _ghrr_ , lo has hecho. Te has masturbado con anterioridad."

Los codos de ella cedieron. Su rostro cayó sobre la almohada impregnándola del aroma de la melena del azabache. Sincerarse quizás no fue una idea coherente, pero si honesta.

"Lo he intentado" Murmuro entre jadeos. "Pero, no he podido…"

"¿Por qué?"

"…"

Ella decidió no contestar. El placer le nublaba el juicio, y explicarle en aquel estado, que cuando surgió la curiosidad sobre el tocar su propio cuerpo, en experimentar el goce carnal a sus dieciocho años, él, siendo aún un profesor que recién conocía, de expresión caótica y gestos lejanos, había sido una parte fantaseada que se coló en sus actos… Decirle aquello en este momento podría detonar en un sin sentido que Sasuke no llegaría a comprender. Porque siendo sincera, a ella le tomo tiempo y valor aceptar que así como él, un adulto que le pareció extraño en un comienzo, un hombre que a toda costa que quería desarmarla y reconstruirla a su puro antojo egoísta, ella había comenzado a anidar a su manera, la idea hacer lo mismo con él.

"Dímelo"

"Sasuke… _agh…_ n-no es el momento"

"Hmf, el momento nunca existe. Uno debe… dárselo, Hinata. Aunque claro, esto es algo que tu no entenderías. Siempre tan ilusa Hyuuga"

"Tampoco tú entenderías, _ah_ … si te lo explicase hoy lo que pienso"

Quería decírselo, gritárselo, que el mundo es hermoso, que tanto como existe el dolor hay felicidad. No comprendía, como alguien podía aferrarse a una supuesta verdad tan absoluta y fatalista, donde todos van a usarte y hacerte daño, y no… y no guardar ni la más ligera esperanza que uno puede escapar, ser libre. Ser feliz. Era triste que hubiese personas _estancadas_ incapaces de avanzar.

Era triste, para ella, que él fuese una de esas personas.

"A nadie le interesa tratar de comprender como piensa el débil. En este mundo, quien no sabe hacerse oír, no tiene importancia alguna"

Agarrando con un tinte posesivo el contorno circular de las caderas, empotrándola contra las almohadas en las que ella se iba sumergiendo. Ambos ya estaban cerca de su límite. La empuñadura de las paredes de ella se afirmaban con empeño a su miembro, sus sollozos y gimoteos, seguidos de murmullos incoherentes que decían su nombre ignorando su demanda, los delataban.

"Sasuke… Sasuke" Llamo vacilante, quería más de él. "Por favor…" Era una necesidad que no podía negar… más, no por el acto en sí, sino porque se lo estaba pidiendo a él, ¿Qué habría de malo en reconocer, que uno necesita del otro? Ya Aristóteles lo dijo alguna vez, _el hombre necesita de otro hombre para ser persona, o de lo contrario sería una bestia._

Y en la necesidad, en el acto más carente y puro de la humildad, reconocemos nuestros propios límites y nuestras virtudes, en donde no hay espacio para la dependencia ni para el someter al otro. Es solo quizás allí, donde uno empieza amarse y amar a los demás.

Sasuke no podía amar aún, ni mucho menos amarse así mismo. Por ello es que no habian recuerdos que él aún atesorase.

"Pídemelo…" Demando el Uchiha para tras una envestida corregirse casi de manera automática. Ella lo suavizaba y eso le irritaba. "Ruégamelo"

"¡Dame más! ¡Por favor… más! _Te necesito_ "

" _Umh_ , ¿Me necesitas?"

"Si…"

De una manera gutural, propia del instinto de los animales, no de una persona, donde el deseo de poseer en el hombre siempre será más difícil de comprender que en las propias mujeres, se gestó en él, y con el peso de todo su cuerpo se apoyó en la espalda de ella, susurrando a la altura de su lóbulo izquierdo. "Se mía, Hinata. _Córrete_."

"S _asuke"_ La Hyuuga no pudo contenerse mucho más, el orgasmo fue su llegada en vida a hacia aquel dichoso punto blanco.

Hacía el límite de un cielo ficticio y de un cuerpo autentico.

"Mierda"

El moreno soltó una maldición, y mordió el hombro de ella de una manera profunda para contener el último jadeo que índico que se había corrido en el interior de ella. Su parte racional le traiciono, o quizás su deseo inconsciente le hizo olvidar, que tenía puesto un condón. La delusion, de que la había marcado para siempre con su esencia fue una victoria ante la pequeña personita bajo su torso.

Salió de ella en forma abrupta. Torpe. Quedo sentado observando los muslos de ella, quien se habian hecho una bolita. Le gusto aquella imagen de conejito acongojado ante el lobo. Por lo general detestaba mirar la sumisión en la que quedaban sus parejas de cama luego de mantener relaciones, pero ella… ya lo supo desde un comienzo, Hinata Hyuuga era una excepción a la regla.

Era su excepción.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el hombre levantándose para buscar su cajetilla de cigarros dentro de la mesada. En el instante que quedo parado al lado del colchón, sintió el condón aun conteniendo su eyaculación en el miembro.

"Si" Hinata se acomodó quedando sentada y con el cabello que le cubría parte de su rostro. Escucho un par de pasos y luego el sonido metálico de la rueda del encendedor. Con ligereza corrió con una de sus manos las hebras de su cabello, revelado por fin, que expresión era la que ocultaba tras sus cabellos. La cual iba más allá de los sonrojos. "Etto, yo…"

"¿Qué suced-?" Él no termino de hablar, su cigarro, el cual no había podido encender aún, cayo de su boca rebotando entre sus pies descalzos. Perdiéndose en la negrura del suelo junto con las demás prendas esparcidas.

"Yo quería darte las gracias, por compartir conmigo este momento. Gracias, por… por ser el primero, Sasuke. Es algo, que lo atesorare por siempre"

Ella, cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que se ocultaba con sus sonrojos, cada vez que estaba a su lado, sonreía.

Iluminaba su alrededor con esas sonrisa cargada de inocencia que él nunca podría d _esarmar._

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre me sonríes?!" El tono de él trastoco a la pequeña mujer.

Respirando profundamente, abrazando sus rodillas que apego a su torso para cubrir sus denudes, contesto aquella pregunta que tanto enojo produjo desde un comienzo a su antiguo profesor. "Mi madre me dijo una vez, que debía amar hasta al hombre más in-amable de este mundo. Y solo el día que te conocí, supe a lo que ella se refería"

Los ojos de matiz ónix se le nublaron. "¿Te has enamorado de mí?"

"No creo que sea… eso, no al menos aún. Tú boca suelde decir a diario cosas opuestas de lo que llevas guardando. No puedo enamorarme, de alguien que aún desconozco."

"No te entiendo" Aquellas tres palabras, emitidas por él, eran quizás, la duda más honesta que hubiese emitido en muchos años. "Explícate"

"He amado su intención de que quieras, que alguien como yo, alguien distinta complemente a ti, sobreviva en este mundo. Aunque no comparto tu manera de ver la realidad. Yo… deseo para ti Sasuke, que puedas empezar a amar lo que es vivir, y no que te dediques solo a sobrevivir. Eso, es muy triste."

 _…"Hmf, las personas como tú, no sobreviven en este mundo"…_

"¿Qué diferencia abría entre sobrevivir o vivir, Hyuuga? ¿Qué obtendría yo con ello?"

"Felicidad..."

No supo discernir en que milésima de segundos su mejilla diestra se enfrió por el recorrido de lágrimas, ni cuando ella adolorida desde su posición, se irguió y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro a la altura del pecho al descubierto de él. El pánico, su pasado, sus miedos, sus recuerdos escondidos, aquellos que estaban en cajas juntando polvo en algún lugar de su apartamento y en su subconsciente afloraron en su ser sintiéndose expuesto de una manera diferente a la que momentos antes ella trato de ocultarle con el pudor de sus manos pequeñas.

La burla que el emitió, hacia la vergüenza de la desnudez física del ella, fue una sensación ridícula a comparación de lo que él sentía. La chica tenía en sus brazos su alma fragmentada, rota, expuesta.

Porque al final, a lo largo de los meses que le conoció, siempre fue él quien estuvo siendo _desarmado_ para r _eamarse_ y aprender a vivir.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tres años después…_**

La puerta principal del departamento se abrió ingresando por ella un cansado moreno que cargaba en su maletín varios exámenes a evaluar, y una muy profunda migraña que le carcomía la cabeza. Afuera podía ya ser de noche, pero él tendría para largo corrigiendo exámenes.

"Si me pagaran por hacer horas extras… seria millonario, tks" Se quejó al momento que estiro los hombros y cerro con el pie zurdo la puerta tras de sí. Sonrió de lado al momento de colocar sus llaves en el gancho naranja que meses atrás había finalmente decidido colgar.

Quien le regalo aquel artilugio de poca monta para su cumpleaños, era un sujeto extraño, que quizás, solo quizás podía llamar amigo. Uzumaki Naruto era el nombre de aquel ayudante estudiantil de su catedra que le habian adjudicado a comienzo de año como compañero suyo durante la horas de comisiones. Tal vez fuese un misterio, uno que nunca entendería como es que sucedió, pero a lo largo de este último periodo de su vida, empezó a considerarlo como algo más que una molestia. Por el momento, el título de 'conocido' le quedaba a la perfección.

Dando un par de pasos por el hall, dirigió su atención hacia las paredes laterales. Había empezado de a poco a colgar cuadros de sus difuntos familiares… y quizás le tomara mucho más tiempo el de empezar a colgar fotos actualizadas.

Aunque estaba en eso.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke!" Una silueta femenina, bajita y de melena azulina salió de la cocina secándose las manos en un delantal rosado.

"Hmf"

"Sucedió, ¿Algo?"

"Tengo que corregir exámenes antes de que lleguen las mesas de noviembre" Comento cansado, dando pasos largos hasta el pórtico del comedor. Los iris oscuros se posicionaron en el extremo de la mesa donde la mujer ya había colocado los cuencos y cubiertos con la cena para ambos.

Suavizo su ceño arrugado, al ver el esmero que ella ponía en la comida que compartirían.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a corregir? S-sé que aún me falta presentar la tesis, la cual está en proceso, pero..." Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un rojo puro. Llevaba más de seis meses sin haber podido realmente avanzar con su trabajo personal para poder recibirse y eso, aunque no se lo admitiera a él, la frustraba. "Pero puedo ayudarte a corregir parciales. No quiero que te desveles por eso… No al menos solo"

"Creo que te sería útil…" Asintió el moreno depositando en uno de los sillones su maletín. Luego lo acomodaría en el cuarto de estudio. "Más ahora que tienes fijo en dedicarte a la parte clínica. Hay veces que juro que no sé qué tienen en la cabeza los muchachos ingresantes ¡A la hora de desarrollar las preguntas, contestan cualquier barbaridad!"

"Oh…" Ella sonrió, de aquella manera que antes le descolocaba y sacaba lo peor de él, actualmente aquel gesto, era uno de los pocos salvavidas que Sasuke tenía para afrontar las duras noches de trabajo solo. "¿Yo también contestaba de modo barbárico?"

"Tú eras una excepción. Siempre lo has sido"

"Me quedare esta noche y te ayudare a corregir los parciales" Dio por zanjado el tema mientras empezaba a servir la comida en el plato de él. "Por cierto, espero que no te moleste, pero he aceptado para esta navidad que fuésemos a pasarla con mi familia. Ellos llevan tiempo de que quieren conocerte y yo-"

Sasuke tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular. "Tendremos que sacar pasajes para Tokio antes de que suban los boletos. Y yo tendré que actualizar mi VISA."

"¿No te molesta?"

El Uchiha suspiro hondamente, llevaban dos años de haber formalizado la relación, e intuía a que quería llegar su novia con este tema. "Me hace feliz, que quieras que forme parte de tu familia Hinata. Gracias"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin…**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora_ :**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora. Hace mil años que tenía escrito esto y no lo postee porque... no se (aún me quedan correcciones que iré haciendo cuando me haga de tiempo) (Lo cual, quienes ya estén al tanto, sabrán que sera para el 2018) -w-**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.**

 **¡DEJO A VOTACIÓN! Si quieren o No, que escriba un epilogo de la historia... Tengo ideas para ello, pero al ser mi primer regalo de fics lemons he decidido dejaros a manos de ustedes :)**

 **Sayo~**


End file.
